The Sea-Sailing Adventurers
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: Bulbagarden 2018 Shippers' Paradise Short Story/Poetry Competition 2018 runner-up entry. Blueangelshipping. Ash x Lana. When two with adventure in their blood cross paths on the open sea, smiles abound on both sides.


Doing something I don't usually do here, and created something for a contest on Bulbagarden. It's a little experiment, and I'm curious how it will be received, especially with how short it is compared to my recent output.

It got runner up status on Bulbagarden's contest, but Bulbagarden is not FFnet. So, let's see.

In story Ash is 22 and Lana is 18. Even though I will be making that known here, I figure I should state that bluntly. Sometimes people miss these things.

 **Short Story-The Sea-Sailing Adventurers (Ash x Lana)**

* * *

As the sun began to sink into the waves, she finally found who she had been looking for after catching a tip at a bar of strapping men.

As far as she could tell he hadn't noticed her, content to continue on his course. The same course she was on, as it were.

She just happened to be moving a bit faster: courtesy of a farewell present from Sophocles.

She really did need to thank him more for providing that silent solar powered motor for the boat she had fixed up personally. It was really quite good for slowly sneaking up on him without being noticed.

It would make the reveal all the more fun frankly.

She walked to the bow, only for a flipper and a warning bark from her oldest partner to stop her.

"This isn't like Slateport, I don't think I can be improperly dressed for this."

She looked down just to see exactly what she was wearing: the same sort of blue swimsuit she had worn even when she had first met him, just sized for her eighteen-year old present instead of her twelve-year old past.

Nothing else.

Her bubble-mastering companion gave a chort of disagreement, but none the less let her pass and take up her position on the bow.

Her body crouching.

…

Ash Ketchum, twenty-two year old trainer of twelve years and wanderer of the world, wasn't expecting much that night.

He never had any specific expectation when traveling between places on Lapras. At most they'd encounter the occasional ghost ship, pirate crew, or long lost civilization. The usual for him.

However that was not to be tonight, and he could only praise the training Lapras had both on her own and at his hands in their childhood and now that the shape that landed on Lapras from out of nowhere.

Pikachu wasn't so lucky, and a splash from the front signaled the end of his evening doze.

He prepared for a fight, but quickly lowered his guard, as did Lapras, and smiled widely at who had just landed on his seabound Pokémon.

A grinning bluenette whose toned and fit body was clad in only the same sort of blue swimsuit and Z-ring as he had always known her.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite strapping Pokemon master. I hear you also double as a bar fight champion as of last week."

Lana's grin was just as wide as his own, and it wasn't just from remembering that brawl.

"And if it isn't my favorite ocean explorer."

The two locked arms together as Ash's eye noticed what was floating behind him.

"Nice boat. It doesn't really look like a bubble though."

Lana chuckled.

"Oh, I still use those to go underwater. I just keep all of the cool stuff I find while in bubbles on it, among other things. Now where you keep all of your stuff…"

He pointed to Lapras's neck, specifically the bag that was tied around her neck.

"Science is so amazing, especially at maximizing what you can put in a simple backpack. You'd be surprised at how much stuff there is when I have a Secret Base up."

"If you have a bed in that there and I would be quite surprised, like several others if I'd have to guess."

Ash chuckled at that true statement before venturing the question.

"So, any specific place you're heading?"

Lana shook her head. He grinned.

"Good, you find the best adventures that way."

…

The world was too amazing to stay in one place for too long. Even a place as nice as Alola could only keep one from leaving for so long.

She had always had that itch, that desire to see the world beyond. But it was only after meeting someone with that same drive that the itch grew into a full on goal.

She and Ash were much the same. They couldn't be truly happy staying in a single place for long. They could do so for a goal or for the good of a friend, but their true happiness would be met when their horizon was in constant motion.

Even their own paths wouldn't stay together forever. As much as Ash could travel the sea, in the end he much preferred his own two moving feet just as she preferred her own exploring by floating or swimming.

But while their paths were together, there was no reason to not enjoy it to the fullest.

Looking over the fully grown form of her friend, Lana could certainly say that she'd be able to.

With his shirt as absent as her own, she could certainly appreciate the naturally built up muscle a trainer accumulated and a chest that was truly a man's chest in all the best ways, all complimented by his warm brown eyes.

A strapping young man if there ever was one, and one that she was aware she was hardly the only one who truly appreciated him beyond his looks.

But they were people his wanderings would take him to, either by request or by chance. She could find him in his natural habitat.

"Say, why don't you give Lapras here the night off? I have plenty of room on my boat for the two of us."

Ash seemed to pick up she wasn't just offering a ride, though before he accepted or denied it he looked to the two Pokemon he had out.

Lapras let out a call of approval while a still wet Pikachu nodded with a grin. In the background she could hear her friend giving a resigned chort, even as Ash agreed to come aboard for the night, and hopefully for a few more nights.

She couldn't understand why her friend was that bothered, her room was soundproofed.

Regardless of her bubble-making friend's hang up, she'd be enjoying the time their wanderings crossed as much as possible.

Their paths would split again in time, so they'd make the most of it.

* * *

Okay, a few things to end the story.

One, yes that is Popplio on Lana's boat, but as I have no idea what sort of state Popplio will end the series in (as trying to guess what SM will do is a testament of futility) so I kept it ambiguous so I don't have a Popplio when the series ended with Lana having a Primarina.

Two, while Lana's end goal is a bit of an evolution of her anime goal (with some Reset expansion to it), the Ash traveling bit is more a personal thought of mine for a non-Resetverse characterization. That Ash is happiest when traveling, and likely would struggle to stay in place. He can as needed sure, but he's at his happiest with a new horizon every day.

Also I headcanon that Lana is the most perverted of Ash's companions to date, even more so than Brock if you hadn't guessed.

Anyway some beta credits to this go to the following

Foxbluereaver

Viroro-Kun

Jam

Kishou the Badger


End file.
